It is well known in motor vehicles to provide a driver's side air bag module which is mounted to a steering wheel. The air bag module typically includes a base plate and an inflator mounted to the base plate for generating gas to inflate an air bag folded atop the inflator. The module also typically includes a cover covering the air bag and inflator and having hinged flaps formed by weakened portions in the cover. Upon air bag deployment, the air bag forces open the flaps and deploys out through an opening in the cover.
It is also known in prior art driver's side air bag modules to provide devices such as internal tethers, flaps, or vents which help to direct the air bag during deployment. However, these devices are internal to the air bag and thus cannot interact with the vehicle occupant and vehicle steering wheel. Accordingly, these internal devices are not designed to take advantage of the features of the driver's side vehicle environment external to the air bag.
The prior art also discloses passenger side air bag modules in which an air bag deploys out through an opening in the instrument panel and deployment of the air bag is directed by a biasing apparatus such as a flexible sleeve or chute folded atop the air bag in the module. However, these passenger side bias apparatus are typically used to laterally bias the air bag away from the occupant. Thus, the passenger side biasing apparatus are not designed to function in the driver's side environment and are also not designed to take advantage of the surrounding environment on the driver's side of the vehicle.